One Year
by BoraX 007
Summary: Naruto mengorbankan hidupnya hanya demi hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke selama satu tahun. Baginya, seribu nyawanya pun tak akan lebih berharga dari cinta Sasuke yang ia berikan kepadanya. Jadi tak akan ada air mata ataupun penyesalan, semuanya hanya untuk Sasukenya. Hanya Sasuke./SasuNaru/


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto Rate: T **

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**One Year**

**.**

**By: Riska'SN**

**.**

**Naruto mengorbankan hidupnya hanya demi hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke selama satu tahun. Baginya, seribu nyawanya pun tak akan lebih berharga dari cinta Sasuke yang ia berikan kepadanya. Jadi tak akan ada air mata ataupun penyesalan, semuanya hanya untuk Sasukenya. Hanya Sasuke./SasuNaru/**

.

.

.  
Pemuda pirang itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah -kalau tak ingin disebut istana- yang ia ketahui adalah rumah ayah dari suaminya atau mertuanya. Tapi itu hanyalah anggapannya, karena sang mertua tak pernah sekalipun mengaggapnya sebagai menantu. Bahkan sang mertua memutuskan hubungan dengan sang anak, karena sang anak mencintai dirinya, seseoarang yang berasal dari keluarga tak mampu. Sejak kecil harus berusaha menghidupi dirinya sendiri karena orang tuanya telah meninggal.

Tapi apa yang ia lakukan dirumah ini sekarang? Diapun tak begitu yakin, dia hanya ingin melihat Sasuke-suaminya-bahagia,dan demi itu apapun akan dia lakukan.

Setelah menekan bel, seseorang berpakaian maid membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk dengan sopan. Seoalah sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, maid itu kemudian meberitahukannya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang duluh ia ketahui adalah ruangan kerja ayah mertuanya, mungkin begitupun sekarang, pikirnya.

"Selamat malam, Fugaku-sama.'' Katanya dengan pada seseoarang yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya, orang yang di panggilnya Fugaku-sama itu menatapnya dingin.  
"Hn, silahkan duduk." Nada yang begitu datar, tapi pemuda itu tidak peduli. Karena sejak awal, semenjak ia belum memasuki rumah ini, atau bahkan sebelum ia dan Sasuke menikah, ia dan sasuke telah berjanji untuk menulikan pendengarannya, membutakan matanya dari orang-orang yang ingin memisahkan mereka lewat berbagai cemohan, tatapan sinis, ataupun perlakuan buruk sekalipun.  
"Bagaimana kabar anda, Fugaku-sama?." Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Langsung saja, kau tau, kan? Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, apalagi untuk seorang sepertimu, 'Naruto'." Kata sang mertua dengan penekanan pada namanya 'Naruto'. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar namanya disebut dengan cara seperti itu.  
"Tak kusangkah, ayah akan memanggil namaku." Rahang Fugaku mengeras mendengar nada santai yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.  
"Jangan panggil aku ayah, karena aku bukan ayahmu. Kau tahu aku sanggup membuat parasit seperti dirimu menderita bahkan lenyap dari dunia ini." Katanya dengan senyum meremehkan.  
"Aku tahu, bukankah kau sudah melakukannya satu tahun ini, sejak aku dan Sasuke bersama." Kata Naruto.  
"Dan aku akan terus melakukannya hingga kau dan dia berpisah." Kata Fugaku dengan senyum meremehkan.  
"Ayah." Panggil Naruto, ia menunddukkan wajahnya.  
"Berhenti menggilku seperti itu, manusia rendahan.'' Gigi Fugaku menggeretak.  
"Kumohon, berikan aku waktu satu tahu untuk bersama Sasuke hidup tenang, ayah." Terdengar nada getaran didalam suara Naruto, tapi Fugaku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Semuanya menjadikannya buta, karena pemuda dihadapannya itu ia harus kehilangan putra semata wayangnya.  
"Hah, lalu waktu satu tahun itu kau ingin menggantinya dengan apa?." Fugaku cukup tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.  
"Nyawaku, kau boleh mengambilnya, jika kau membiarkanku bahagia bersama Sasuke, hanya untuk satu tahun ini, hanya satu tahun." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya terlihat jelas dia sedang menahan tangisnya. Fugaku terkejut mendengar penawaran yang diberikan oleh Naruto.  
"Baiklah, aku terima tapi dengan persyaratan kau harus mati dihadapan Sasuke." Kata Fugaku, Naruto membulatkan matanya.  
"Besok 23 juli, hari ulang tahun Sasuke kan?, kau akan menghilang dari dunia ini tanggal 23 juli berikutnya, ini akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun termegah yang akan Sasuke dapatkan..Haha." Fugaku tertawa.  
"Tapi-"  
"Jika kau tidak terima, silahkan pergi. Kau akan tetap menjalani kehidupanmu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi, mungkin kau mengira Sasuke akan hancur jika kehilangan dirimu. Tapi itu tidak benar, mungkin sedikit akan terluka tapi dia akan kembali pulih seiring berjalannya waktu, kau tau sendirikan seberapa tegarnya Sasuke? dari pada hidup bersamamu, kau hanya memberinya beban. Sasuke mempunyai masa depan cerah dia akan mendapatkan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik dari dirimu dan dia akan bahagia." Fugaku tersenyum penuh kemanangan, umpannya telah telah termakan. Di lihat dari ekspresi Naruto dia pasti tidak akan menolak.

Lama Naruto terdiam, akankah dia melakukan ini semua. Ah, kenapa dia menjadi ragu begini, bukankah ia telah memutuskan untuk menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk yang ditawarkan Fugaku kepadanya, sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Ini demi Sasuke, Sasuke telah mengorbankan banyak hal demi dirinya, mencintainya apa adanya, bahkan dalam rasa sakitpun. Namun, apa yang pernah dia lakukan untuk Sasuke? Yang ia miliki hanyalah keegoisan untuk memiliki Sasuke, ketidak tahu diriannya, ia yang mempertahankan Sasuke untuk terus berada disisinya, tanpa memikirkan pantaskah ia? atau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke? Sebesar apa penderitaannya seelama ini?. Memikirkan hal itu, ia membulatkan tekatnya untuk membalas segala kebahagiaan yang sasuke pernah berikan kepadanya dengan Cuma-Cuma.

'Mungkin masih tidak cukup, tapi inilah satu-satunya cara yang kumiliki. Haha, sepertinya aku bener-benar putus asa.' Pikirnya miris.

"A- aku menerimanya. Sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang, Sasuke mungkin akan mencariku." walaupun terdengar nada keraguan tetapi Naruto telah menyetujuinya.  
"Sampai ketemu satu tahun yang akan datang, Naruto."

Narutopun meninggalkan rumah itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk tapi ini demi masa depan Sasuke, ia tak lagi ingin melihat Sasuke menderita mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari namun berujung sia-sia, karena Fugaku telah menyogok perusahaan-perusahaan tempat dia dan Sasuke bekerja agar memecat mereka. Fugaku bahkan menghancurkan restaurant kecil tempat mereka bekerja sebagai pencuci piring. Sasuke memang tak pernah mengeluh ataupun memperlihatkan rasanya lelahnya kepada Naruto, tapi tak sekali duakali dia menemukan suaminya termenung dengan pandangan kosong secara tidak sengaja. Sasuke tidak perlu memberitahunya, karena dia dapat membaca semuanya lewat tatapan mata Sasuke. Rasa cinta Sasuke padanya yang begitu besar tapi masih terselip perasaan khawatir tak mampu bertahan, Naruto mengerti, sangat-sangat mengerti. Tak ada jalan lain cukup dia meyakinkan hatinya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini sudah benar.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian.  
Seperti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Fugaku. Mereka akan hidup bahagia dalam kurung waktu satu tahun ini, dan hal itu terbukti. Sekarang ini Naruto sedang berada di dapur, memasak makanan yang biasa dimakan oleh masyarakat ekonomi rendah, tapi mengingat ini merupakan makanan termewah yang ia temui sejak ia menikah dengan Sasuke. Dulu sebelum perjanjiannya dengan Fugaku terjadi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan, mereka hanya bisa mendapatkan makanan di tong sampah terdekat itupun kalau tidak didahului orang ataupun anjing jalanan.

Sasuke sekarang telah mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dengan gaji yang lumayan, Sasuke mendaftar diperusahan itu menggunakan satu-satunya aset yang ia miliki ijazah SMA denga nilai rata-rata yang lebih dari kata baik. Sasuke tidak merasa curiga pada perusahan itu, karena dulu perusahaan itu merupakan saingan berat dari perusahaan ayahnya, dan Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa satu tahun kepergiannya terjadi banyak hal termasuk sang pemilik perusahaan itu sekarang berteman baik dengan ayahnya.

.

.  
Naruto benar-banar terkejut , ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Yaaaakhh. kau ingin membunuhku Teme." teriak Naruto, dia ingin berbalik namun pelukan Sasuke semakin erat.  
"Salahkan dirimu, Dobe. Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau malah asik sendiri dengan masakanmu itu." Sasuke mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Naruto, menghirupnya lembut. Akhir-akhir ini dia agak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hingga ia jarang memiliki waktu dengan Naruto, dan itu membuatnya rindu setengah mati dengan wangi khas Narutonya. Tapi ia bekerja segiat sekarang karena ia ingin melihat Narutonya bahagia, hidup layak, makan makanan yang layak serta hidup di tempat yang layak pula.  
"Aishh...kau membuatku geli, Teme bodoh hentikan itu." Naruto berjengit ketika mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, sedikit jilatan dan kecupan dilehernya yang sering Sasuke lakukan tak pernah membuatnya terbiasa.  
"Biarkan begini sebentar, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat rindup padamu." Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam leher itu kembali. Sesaat tubuh Naruto menegang entah itu karena ciuman atau perkataan Sasuke.  
"A-ah, Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang. Apa kau tidak lapar?." kata Naruto yang kini sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.  
"hn. Kau pelit." Sasuke sedikit cemberut, ketika Naruto menghentikan hobinya itu.

Naruto terkikik. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terdiam. Kebahagian ini, akankah ia akan kehilangannya?

Suasana cukup hening hanya ada dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring, hingga Sasuke angkat bicara,  
"Malam ini kita bereskan pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya, besok kita pindah rumah." kata Sasuke.  
"Kenapa terburu-buru. Kau sudah menerima gaji?." Kata Naruto, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat dari mana sumbernya.  
"Perusahan yang menanggung semuanya. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau berhenti saja bekerja di restaauran kecil itu, sekarang aku sudah dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kita." kata Sasuke dengan senyum lembut, terlihat dengan jelas ada sorot rasa bahagia dari matanya. Naruto tidak membanta, dia memang berencana berhenti bekerja, dia ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya ini hanya bersama Sasuke.

.

.  
Sejak hari itu kehidupan keduanya benar-benar berubah, awalnya mereka tinggal di apertement kecil, tapi sekarang mereka telah memiliki rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Namun, bukan hanya kehidupannya yang berubah Sasukepun berubah, dia benar-benar hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya agar ia dapat memenuhi kebutuhan Naruto. Tiga bulan pertama Naruto masih memakluminya, Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya, Sasuke ingin membahagiakannya. Namun sekarang sudah bulan ketuju, Naruto sadar, ia tidak lagi mempunyai banyak waktu, tinggal lima bulan lagi.

Ia mearasa waktu seakan mengkhianatinya. Tahun pertama pernikahan mereka, ia merasa setiap detiknya terasa berjalan begitu lambat, ia bahkan bisa mengingat setiap detik dan menit yang ia dan Sasuke lewati. Namun, kenapa malah sekarang waktu sakan berlarih jauh meninggalkannya, seolah semuanya telah terskip. ia bahkan belum membuat kenangan berarti bersama Sasuke, walaupun itu sebatas duduk dihalaman belakang menikmati kicauan burung, serta cerahnya matahari, Sesuatu yang sering mereka lakukan sebelum menikah.

.

.

Minggu pagi di akhir bulan Februari Naruto berencana mengajak 'lagi' Sasuke jalan-jalan seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu, akan tetapi Sasuke menolaknya dengan kata yang hampir Naruto hafal "Minggu depan saja ya dobe, masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang belum terselesaikan." Setelah itu Sasuke akan mengecup bibir atau dahinya singkat kemudian berlalu. Naruto memaksakan dirinya tersenyum 'Minggu depanku akan benar-benar berakhir sebelum kita menghabiskan waktu, Sasuke', pikirnya.

Hari, minggu, bulan telah terlewati, Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat dan sekarang ia bahkan tak memiliki sebulan, hanya tinggal 28 hari 12 jam, rasanya baru kemarian dia melakukan perjanjian dengan Fugaku dan tidak lama janjinya itu akan ditagih. Naruto bukan orang yang mudah mengeluarkan air mata, sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa untuk hidup tegar, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Sasuke, air matanya seolah sudah diprogram untuk itu. Seperti saat ini jam sudah menjukan pukul 24.00 tapi ia masih terjaga, bukan hanya malam ini, tapi juga untuk malam-malam beberapa bulan terakhir, ia tak perna tertidur nyenyak, selalu dihantui perasaan takut atau juga mungkin sedih. Ia akan menunggu hingga Sasuke tertidur, kemudia dia akan memandangi dan membelai wajah tidur suaminya, terkedang ia lepas kontrol, tangisnya pecah dan Sasuke terbangun dengan ekspresi yang menghancurkan wajah Ucihanya. Jika Sasuke bertanya, dia hanya akan menjawab bahwa dia bermimpi buruk kehilangan Sasukenya. Setelah mendengar jawabannya Sasuke akan memeluknya hangat dan nyaman mengecup bibir, hidung ataupun puncak kepalanya, membisikkan kata menenangkan bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuknya, setelah itu dirinya ataupun Sasuke akan tertidur.

Andai saja Sasuke tahu bahwa dia memang tak akan perna hilang dari hidup Naruto, tapi Naruto yang akan hilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

09.00, 23 juli.

Hati naruto berkecamuk, tidak, dia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Dia malah merasa sangat legah, semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Yah kecuali fakta ia bahkan tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke karena pekerjaannya itu. Tapi dia tak menyalahkan Sasuke, kareana ia yakin dibalik sibuknya pekerjaan Sasuke itu adalah rencana Fugaku. Fugaku berencana memperlihatkan kepada Naruto bahwa Sasuke bisa bertahan tanpanya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak termakan, karena ia mengerti sasuke lebih dari siapapun. Ia bekerja segiat ini demi dirinya, untuk membahagiakannya, ia yakin akan hal itu.

Naruto sedang menyiapkan sarapan, ketika Sasuke datang mengucapakan selamat pagi dan mengucup bibirnya singkat kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi makan.

Naruto ikut duduk dan menyantap makanannya bersama Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau bolos saja hari ini, Teme" Kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Maaf Dobe, tapi jam 11 siang aku ada _meeting _dengan salah satu_ klien _yang berasal dari Kanada, ia adalah orang sangat sibuk jadi tak dapat ditunda. Aku janji jika ada libur nanti, kita akan pergi ke Hawai, berlibur sepuasnya." Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto. Menatap mata biru cemerlang Naruto dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku tidak butuh Hawai atau apapun itu Sasuke. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah waktumu, untuk hari ini saja. Besok-besok, aku berjanji aku tidak akan memintanya lagi." Suara Naruto bergetar, mati-matian ia membendung air matanya yang terasa hampir jatuh.

Sasuke terpaku. Kenapa Naruto terlihat begitu terluka? Apakah ini salahnya? ia melakukan yang terbaik untuk pekerjaannya hanya untuk Narutonya, hanya berusaha untuk membahagiakan Narutonya, tak ada yang lain. Mungkinkah Naruto merasa kesepian? Ah, betapa bodohnya dirinya tak menyadari hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan nanti sore ditempat pertama kali kita bertemu, pertama kali kita berciuman, dan ditempat aku melamarmu, ok?" Sasuk beralih memegang kedua sisi wajah Naruto yang terlihat memerah, ia tersenyum, perlahan-lahan ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Naruto menutup matanya rapat, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dua tahun pernikahan mereka, peria dihadapannya tak hentinya membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bahkan detik-detik ketika ajal akan menjemputnya.

.

.

12.00

Sebuah e-mail menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, ia merogoh Sakunya kemudian membaca e-mail itu yang ternyata dari Sasuke.

_From: Sasu-Teme_

_To: Naru-Dobe_

_Sampai ketemu jam 15.00, aku akan berusaha datang lebih cepat. Oh ya, jangan datang terlalu cepat, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggumu disana tanpaku. I love you._

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tadi pagi ia bersi keras tak ingin datang bersama Sasuke, karena ia ingin berada ditempat ini lebih lama.

Semiliar angin membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, deburan ombak, tak ada lagi air mata, tak ada penyesalan. Ini adalah takdir. Ia tidak menyesal dan tak akan pernah menyesal pernah jatuh cinta dengan Sauke, ia tidak akan menyalahkan Sasuke yang juga jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan tak juga menyalahkan Fugaku yang begitu membencinya.

Mengenang semuanya. Tempat ini akan menjadi saksi, awal mereka berjumpa, ciuman pertama mereka, Sasuke yang melamarnya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat perpisahan mereka. Awal dan akhir. Bagi orang lain kisahnya mungkin terdengar tragis tapi, baginya ini hanyalah 1 bab kecil dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Ia tak peduli terhadap kisahnya karena ia hanyalah planet tak berpenghuni yang beredar mengelilingi matahari, Sasuke. Sasuke . dan Sasuke.

.

.

17.48

Naruto melirik jam tangannya gusar, takut ia takut sasuke akan terlambat dan ketika ia datang hanya menemukan jastnya yang terbujur kaku.

Dengan cepat ia merogoh ponselnya, dan mengetik e-meil untuk Sasuke

_From:Naru-Dobe_

_To:Sasu-teme_

_Kumohon. Datanglah Sasuke, aku tak punya waktu lagi. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, untuk terakhir kalinya._

Mata Naruto mengabur, bukan karena ia takut mati. Tapi ia takut ia tak sempat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Kembali ia melirik jam tangannya.

'sepertinya benar-benar tak sempat.'

Naruto kemudian mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Naruto."

Sebuah panggilan membuat tubuhnya menegang.

'kenapa kau harus datangg?'

.

.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, bukan detakan karena jatuh cinta tapi detakan yang bermaknakan kekhawatiran, ia khawatir kepada Naruto. Kekhwatiran yang tidak jelas, mungkin juga dia khwatir Naruto akan marah karena kesekian kalinya dia melanggar janjinya. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakanbukan hanya itu yang membuatnya khawatir, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang juga mebuatnya resah serta tak sabaran.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya asalan dipinggir jalanan yang memang jarang dilewati orang, Sasuke bergegas keluar dari mobilnya. Melupakan kunci mobil yang masih melekat pada lubang kunci mobilnya. Dengan terburu, ia menusuri jalan yang mengarah kepantai.

Sasuke berfikir lain kali ia tak perlu menuruti yang namanya perasaan-perasaan buruknya, lihat Naruto masih baik-baik saja, beberapa meter didepannya Naruto sedang duduk membelakanginya lebih tepatnya sedang menghadap kelaut.  
"Naruto."panggilnya bersama dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang. Sasuke berpikir Naruto marah karena ia terlambat beberapa jam.  
"Dobe maafka-".  
"Berhenti disitu." suara Naruto terdengar parau.  
Sasuke berhenti ketikan jaraknya dengan Naruto sekitar dua meter, Naruto tak kunjung berbalik namun sekarang dia sedang berdiri.  
"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau marah karena aku terlambat?," Sasuke merasah bodoh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Sasuke melangkah untuk mendekati Naruto.  
"KUBILANG BERHENTI DISITU..!." Sasuke heran serta kaget dengan teriakan Naruto yang terdengar seperti lengkingan. Naruto berbalik, Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto sembap. Benar Naruto seperti ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya, Sasuke belum pernah melihat naruto mengeluh ataupun menangis semenjak di tahun pertama meraka bersama, walaupun saat itu ia gagal menjadi seorang suami yang baik, kecuali diluar kesadarannya, seperti bermimpi buruk. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.  
Sasuke melangkah pelan mencoba untuk memeluk naruto, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang pandai merangkai kata, hanya dengan lewat sentuhan dan tatapan ia dapat menyalurkan perasaannya dan hanya Naruto bisa mengerti hal itu.

Narutonya terlihat begituh indah ketika dipadukan dengan langit senja yang berwarna orange dan matahari yang mulai terbit seperti saat ini.

Sasuke baru saja ingin memeluk Naruto, ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto tersentak dan menubruk badannya. Seandainya sasuke tidak sigap memeluk dan menahan Naruto, mungkin dia akan terjungkal kebelakang.  
"Dob-Na-NARUTO?!"mata sasuke melebar ketika ia merasakan tangannya yang sedang memeluk Naruto, terasa basah dengan cairan yang hangat. Tanga kiri Sasuke bergetar ketika ia mencoba melihatnya, darah yang berwarnah pekat. Tiba-tiba lututnya terasa begetetar terasa tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi, tubuhnya merosot jatuh ketanah tanpa melepaskan tubuh Naruto yang ikut merosot.  
"Bo-bodoh.!a-aku yang ter-tertembak kena-kenapa ka-kau yahh.." Naruto merasa tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia merasa terlalu berat melakukan hal itu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh sisi wajah sasuke, menuju rahan, melewati pipi, dan terselip diantara helaian reven itu. Hangat, tubuh sasuke selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman, Naruto merasa beruntung, selama 2 tahun tubuh itu selalu memeluknya. Bahkan seribu nyawanya sekalipun, tak akan cukup menggantikan sesosok Sasuke.  
"Maaf karena aku egois." Bisik naruto tanpa suara, terlihat seperti hanya sebuah gerakan bibir, namun dia yakin sasuke mengerti itu, karena sasuke selalu mengerti dirinya. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari kedua mata onix Sasuke, tangan naruto menyeka air mata itu.  
"kumohon...jangan...menagngisiku...jangan..membuatku menyesal.." tubuhnya terasa kaku dan dingin, ia merasa lelah menopang tangannya yang tetap menempel disisi wajah sasuke, namun ia belum rela melepaskan wajah itu.  
Sasuke meresa ini seperti ilusi atau hanya sebuah tipuan. Ah, mungkin saja saat ini ia sedang bermimpi buruk.  
"kenapa?." Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan kata 'kenapa'nya sendiri, namun hanya satu kata itu yang bisa lolos dari bibirnya.  
"Karena, aku mencintaimu."  
tangan naruto hampir akan terjatuh , ketika tangan sasuke memegang tangannya agar tetap  
menempel disisi wajahnya.  
"Sampai jumpa, sha..shu..khe." Bukan bisikan, tapi hanya sebuah tatapan dari mata yang beberapa hari lalu masih terlihat biru cemerlang, seperti langit dimusim panas. Tapi kini yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah iris biru yang keruh dengan kelopak yang mulai menutupinya. Pelan-pelan genggaman Sasuke mengendur, tangan tan itu terjatuh menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang tak begitu berarti tapi cukup membuat sasuke seolah kembali kedunianya.

'Apa ini? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi buruk?'. Nafasnya tak beraturan, sesak seolah ada yang menghalangi paru-parunya untuk bernafas.

"Ha. Ha. Hahahha." Ia tertawa hambar, namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke kembali terdiam. Menatap wajah damai Naruto lekat.

'Jika ini mimpi, kumohon seseorang bangunkanlah aku.' Tangan Sasuke terangkat, menepuk pipi Naruto pelan.

'Kumohon bangunlah, Naruto. Bangunlah.' Tepukan tangan Sasuke berubah semakin cepat dan keras.

'Bangunlah, brengsek.' Sasuke tidak lagi menepuknya tapi telah menampar Naruto dengan keras. Tak peduli jika, wajah indah orang yang dicintainya terluka. Hatinya saat ini jauh lebih terluka. Sebulir air matanya terjatuh menerpa wajah Naruto. Ia berhenti. Sia-sia, namun ia belum percaya dan selamanya Sasuke tidak akan mau percaya.

"Ti-tidak, NARUTO KUMOHON JANGAN BERCANDA SEPERTI INI, INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menguncang-guncangnya, berharap tubuh itu meresponnya dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil.  
"Kenapa tubuhmu dingin, apakah kau sedang sakit?". Sasuke berjalan mendekati mobilnya dengan naruto yang tetap berada dalam gendongannya, raut wajahnya sulit diartikan, terlalu cepat ia tidak percaya dengan semua hal ini.

"Jika dia tidak mati kau akan mendapatkan masalah." Kata seorang wanita berambut biru yang kini sedang berdiri dibalik pohon yang ada dipinggir laut itu, ia berbicara dengan teman prianya yang berada disampingnya.  
"Kau tak perlu khwatir, karena sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang bisa selamat, jika aku yang menjadi malaikat kematian mereka." Kata seorang pria berambut orange.  
"Ya...ya aku tahu itu, dan sepertinya anak itu sudah meninggal. Oh ya, menurutmu apakah rencana Fugaku-sama akan berjalan lancar?".  
"Itu bukan urusan kita, bodoh. Kita hanya perlu menghabisi anak itu".  
"Aku hanya penasaran, tak perlu mengataiku bodohkan? Terus kenapa wajahmu seperti itu".  
"Hah? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa perna melihat anak itu, tapi entah kapan dan dimana, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sebelum ada orang yang melihat."  
kedua orang itupun menghilang diantara rimbunnya semak-semak yang ada dipinggir pantai.  
Yah ini rencana Fugaku untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya dengan kematian mereka bisa terpisahkan dan yang lebih pantas mendapatkan kematian itu adalah Naruto, begitulah yang ada dibenak Fugaku. Dia tidak tahu suatu hari nanti dia akan menyesal, terlepas dari itu dia telah membuat Rumah Sakit Jiwa untuk anaknya. 

.

.

_From:Naru-Dobe_

_To:Sasu-teme_

_Kau selalu mengatakan, jika aku ini adalah mataharimu. Bukan dirimu saja, karena bagiku kau juga adalah matahariku. Dan aku tersadar akan hal itu, aku pergi menjauh karena kau terlalu terang sedang aku hanyalah matahari kecil yang hanya bergantung padamu. Aku melepaskan tanganmu, karena aku takut akan meredupkanmu. Tempatmu tak dapat kucapai, terlalu jauh. Aku hanya bisa menatapmu dengan keinginan yang terkunci rapat. Di kehidupan ini mungkin tak ada garis yang bisa mempertemukan kita. Namun, hei, Sasuke. Ayo kita bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya dengan keadaan yang berbeda, aku akan tetap menjadi mataharimu yang sangat terang, dan kau tetap akan menjadi matahariku. Aku mencintaimu, Sasu-Teme. Sayonara._

**END.**

Wakwak wordnya 3k+, saya ampe sakit kepala ngeditnya apalagi yang baca ya wkwkwk fic ini saya buat beberapa tahun yang lalu terus saya masukin kenote FB jadi mungkin pernah ada yang baca, kalo buat sekarang gak yakin, wordnya ampe 2k+ aja susah banget. Saat ngedit fic ini saya berasa kaya buat sinetron lebay, hiks maafkan abangmu ini naru chan kau harus jadi menderita, tapi yang paling bersalah disini itu SasuTeme, sumpah saya jengkel banget sama karakternya Sasuke disini #loh. But, ini Cuma fanfic gaje buatan saya jadi jangan diambil hati ya #plakk. Sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya.

Ok, mohon REVIEWnya pliss. *blink2*

.

.

.


End file.
